sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Søren Rosendahl
Name: Søren Rosendahl Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Whittree Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Reading, Theology, Linguistics Appearance: Standing at 6'1, Søren presents a rather scarecrow like appearance due to his gaunt frame and weight of 145 pounds. This accentuated by his stringy, shoulder length blond hair, thin face, deep set blue eyes and pointed nose. His skin is also rather pale, with spots of acne scattered around his face. On casting day, he was wearing a pale blue hoodie with black jeans and white sneakers. Biography: Søren was born on January 16, 2002 to first-generation immigrants Michael and Anna Rosendahl. At his birth, his parents decided to name him Søren, after his paternal grandfather. From an early age, Søren has been a lover of the written word. Almost as soon as he learned to read, his parents supplied him with books of all sorts to read. While his favourite books were fantasy stories, he read from many genres, often coming back from the library with almost too many books for his little arms to carry. His parents, both fluent Danish speakers, have managed to pass on the knowledge to their son. However, both recognizing that being able to speak English is an essential skill to survive in the United States, they waited until after he had learned to speak English to begin a concentrated effort to teach him his second language. As such, Søren speaks both English and Danish, though his Danish is tinged with a slight English accent. The experience of learning two languages fired Søren's interest in the hobby of learning languages. After several years of waffling on which language to learn, he settled on Latin, due to its use in the writings of many theologians and philosophers. His parents, both practicing Christians, have managed to instil the same faith in their son. Perhaps due to his academic nature, he has developed a strong interest in the study of theology. This meshes well with his other interests, as many theology writers devote much examination to particularities of the languages the Bible was written in, a subject that particularly fascinated Søren. Overall, his faith is a very important part of his life, and he is a regular churchgoer as well as a member of the Christian student group at his school. He takes his religion very seriously and aims to go to a seminary after he graduates high school. Due to his strict adherence to the text of the Bible, he maintains a distaste for lies and deception. His relationship with his family is fairly normal for a boy his age. As his mother is a homemaker, he has grown up much closer to her than his father, though he does love them both equally. Throughout his school career, his parents have put constant pressure on him to succeed, leading him to become rather anxious and high-strung, personality-wise. Despite the stress that they have caused him, he does not bear any ill will towards his parents for this. As his parents' only child, he feels that he has a duty to not disappoint them with a lack of achievement. While his parents are unaware of the exact depth of his sense of duty, they appreciate his efforts and are very proud of his academic accomplishments, particularly his grades. Unfortunately, this pressure has lead to several severe panic attacks during tests and assignments which has one several occasions prevented him from getting the grade that he wanted. Despite this, he hasn't felt the need to tell his family about this problem, viewing it as another challenge that he must overcome on his own. For the most part, his experiences with school have been positive. He has done very well in terms of grades, and has managed to maintain a small circle of friends throughout his life. He generally maintains a polite and friendly attitude to those around him and is generally thought of as a nice person. His favourite classes are English and other writing courses, and while he isn't much of a fan of the sciences, he works hard at them nevertheless. Søren isn't much of a televison watcher, and doesn't have much of an interest in SOTF-TV. While he is a little perplexed at the massive popularity of such a horrifyingly violent program, he prefers to ignore it whenever he can as he views it as having little relevance to his life. Advantages: Søren is very committed and hard-working, shown by his ability to dedicate himself to his very intensive studying. His pleasant disposition might aid him in making allies. Disadvantages: Søren is a very nervous and anxious young man, and prone to panicking when under a lot of stress. His unwillingness to lie would also hamper his performance in SotF by preventing him from using deception to achieve his goals. Designated Number: Tan Bats 4 (TB4). ---- Designated Weapon: Cattle Gun Mentor Comment: "That ain't a toy, son. You use it right, it'll treat you good. Just remember, the slaughter's part of being a farmer." Evaluations Handled By: '''Skraal '''Kills: None Killed By: Jewel Evans Collected Weapons: 'Cattle Gun (designated weapon) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: 'Jewel Evans 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Søren awoke in the bowling alley, and began to pray for guidance after getting his bearings. He was soon joined by Brendan O'Toole and Amir al-Asad, both students from Davison and therefore strangers to him. Søren was ill at ease with the other two, but neither was aggressive and Brendan even offered a game of bowling to the other boys. Amir declined, but Søren agreed to join him in order to take his mind off of things for a few hours. They passed the time this way until the first announcement, when Brendan was stunned and angered to hear that several of his friends and classmates had been killed. He demanded that Søren tell him about the killers from Whittree, particularly Jewel Evans and Alice Young so that he could confront them if he encountered them. Before Søren could answer, Jewel herself arrived, catching the latter end of Brendan's dialogue and happily volunteering false information about her own identity. Though he was intimidated by her, Søren reaffirmed his own beliefs in doing the morally right thing and decided to call Jewel out on her lie. This revelation inspired Brendan to attack and Søren quickly regretted his actions, but he didn't have long to dwell on it as he stumbled into Jewel's line of fire and was promptly shot in the back of the head. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' 'Memorable Quotes: ' *''"Wait, that's not right, Jewel. You're not a cheerleader."'' - Søren calling out Jewel's deception, instigating the conflict that would kill him. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Søren, in chronological order '''SOTF-TV: *Deliver Us Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Søren. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Søren's another character who died really early in TV2, and in some ways he feels more like an early SOTF death than most of the others, because his story spans only six fairly brief posts in a single thread. That said, I think Søren actually has some really interesting and unique ideas about him, and I wish we'd gotten more of an opportunity to see them at play. Søren is a religious character in a setting where religion doesn't come up too often, and his faith serves as a positive moral compass to him (rather than the somewhat overplayed incitement to violence of earlier versions), causing him to reject many of the premises of SOTF. Søren is the sort of character who tries to do the right thing, even when it's pretty clear that's not going to turn out the best for him, yet instead of a hero's demeanor he's pretty much a nervous wreck. I think his brief time in the game is worth a second look, and I wish he'd gotten at least a little more space to better translate some of his conceptual coolness into the actual narrative; as it is, he just doesn't get enough space to truly stand out from the early game pack. - MurderWeasel Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters